Immortals curse
by twisteddeal
Summary: The fate of the hero, forever alone, doubly so when your immortal, but when one Hero takes charge of his destiny how will this change the world.
1. back again

**AN: why do I do this to myself and keep on making new stories...I really should just stick with one...but I know I'm not going to. So I do hope that you enjoy this story and get a good feel of it, would mean the world to me if you would favorite or follow.**

* * *

_Hmm where does my story begin. I suppose that even I cannot remember the very beginning but it had something to do with the three of us at any rate...always the three of us. Ganondorf, Zelda, and the hero of the day myself commonly known as Link but if that was my real name I have long since forgotten. I found out something very early on in my death, I found out that I could not truly die._

_Every time I did I would come back in a new body all my memories intact along with Zelda and Ganondorf...but he never did remember he never could remember, but Zelda did right at first. Then on one of the cycles as I call them she was killed by Ganondorf, I thought that everything would be fine and she would come back next cycle...she did, but she had no memories at all...she had forgotten everything...and I alone remembered, my current theory is that being killed by someone with the __Triforce_ _actually makes you forget makes you start with a clean slate and to never remember your past._

_Since then I have lived to many cycles to count to many thousands of years...and I can feel my time coming again that the world is going to need me...again. I want to throw in the towel forget it all be killed by Ganondorf and just end it all...but I know I wont._

_Tis the fate of the hero I suppose._

_Hero of time: published by Zelda year 1200 AG (After Ganondorf)_

* * *

Link opened his eyes for what had to have been up in the thousands, he immediately shut them again. So he was back again...which meant that Zelda and Ganondorf were back to...wonderful.

Of course neither of them would remember he was the only one who did remember...Ganondorf did for a while but he managed to escape by being killed by well Link. Too bad that Link just could not lose, then maybe he could lose all of his memories but no if he lost then to many good people would be hurt.

...he hated his conscience really he did.

"Linkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

Hearing the yell he opened his eyes almost expecting Saria or Navi to be there yelling at him...but no they died a few cycles back.

Getting out of his bed he saw that he was in a tree house...well that was good he always did like them better at any rate than the typical house.

Jumping down from two ladders he got outside. There was a man there that reminded him a bit too much of well an idiot...no offense to the idiot.

"Hey Link could you help me heard the goats they have not been listening to me lately."

Link blinked a few seconds before nodding his head. When he came out he could not see any horse. That was firmly established when the idiot said something about the horse not being there.

_"Thanks for stating the obvious."_

There were two paths one that the...person (he really needed to learn his name) could have come from. Considering that he could hear the sounds of work in front of him that would reason out that the place to go would be to the right of him.

_"See Zelda I did learn reasoning...it took me a few thousand years to do so but I did learn it."_

Taking off to the left he ran not overly fast but he still ran. The area very quickly became condensed, trees sprouting up from nowhere, he was even expecting a Deku Scrub to come on out...but no they are all dead now they all died years ago.

As he traveled something came out...something. The thing whatever it was, was black and oily and was it glowing purple?

The thing turned its strangely crescent like head over to him and well attacked. It attacked very slowly of course so Link dogged easily enough...the tree behind him did not have that luxury. It was split in half straight down the middle...

_"Note to self don't get hit by that."_

Calling upon the familiar power of his section of the Triforce he slammed his fist into the things stomach. In a few seconds the thing began to burn from the inside out. It desperately tried to hit him but naturally Link rolled over to the side.

In a few seconds the thing was just a smoldering pile of ash.

_"Dins fire concentrated to a single point...best idea I have ever had, going to have to thank Ganondorf next time I see him...of course he won't have any idea about what I'm talking about but that's not the point."_

Watching the ashes smolder for a few seconds Link had to reflect...this was different...well this would be fun.

* * *

When he finally reached an open gate he felt extremely home sick...or at least as home sick as he ever got, being raised as a child was new and nice being able to forget all the worries with Saria 12 years of bliss had been nice.

_"But we all have to grow up sometime I suppose."_

Shaking his head from his memories of one of his more recent lives he saw...Saria?

Shaking his head he realized that it couldn't be Saria her eyes weren't green enough her hair was not green enough...but all the same.

_Ilia _

A single name was said in his mind with a strong erg to...protect. So this person was important to the before him...he needed a better term for that.

_"It really seemed as if the Goddesses are trying to fuck with me."_

The horse, Epona trotted over to Link and nuzzled against him happily. The horse seemed to smile at him as he laughed at bit. Looking at Epona he saw the beasts ancient eyes the same as his he supposed.

"O Hi Link, I washed Epona for you."

Blinking softly he nodded his head in thanks before climbing the horse and giving Ilia one of his rare smiles...usually the kind he reserved for Zelda.

Waving a goodbye he kicked the horse lightly who began to run at a jog.

* * *

He has now decided...that he hates farming...and Epona had gotten hurt to, unfortunately he couldn't really go check to help considering that even more Goats decided to try to escape. That and some kids wanted a sling shot which really brought back to many memories for Links comfort.

Trying to buy the slingshot did not have any good effect because the shop owner was apparently depressed. so he had ended up talking to a blond kid...who had given him a fishing pole and talked about trying to find a cradle...again to many memoires.

Catching a fish a cat had ran away with it...deciding to follow it out of habit he saw that it had returned to the shop.

He had collected the rupees fast (it was amazing what people left around) and easily bought the sling shot before giving it to some of the kids.

"HEY LINK"

Looking up he saw a man waving his arms around and telling him to climb some veins, he did so like a pro...which he was one now that he thought about it.

"Hey link just thought i would tell you something that grass over there, blow it and an owl comes that's very helpful."

Blinking in some surprise a the random info he decided to give it a shot. Quickly blowing on the piece of grass an owl appeared and landed on his arm. Looking around to see if it could grab something (like more rupees) When he saw a monkey jumping up and down with a cradle...well that was weird.

He refused to think of the owl as the same as he once knew when Saria was around...that might mess him up for a while and Ganondorf could make his move at any time.

Having the owl basically charge at the monkey it grabbed the cradle and returned it to link before quickly leaving. Smiling softly Link jumped of the small rock and headed over to the blond kid but ran into a women first.

A very pregnant women.

"O Link thank you for finding me my cradle." The pregnant lady was happy and carried the cradle toward her house.

...while ignoring him...not even a rupee for his trouble...figures.

* * *

When Link had begun to return to his tree house he felt exhausted, he had forgotten how annoying it was when people did not reward you for doing weird things like returning cradles, being an upstanding citizen stuff like that.

"Hey Link I wanted to say thank you for returning the cradle to my wife I left a little something in your house, it might come useful for when you deliver that package to Hyrule castle."

Blinking a few times he nodded at the man before quickly entering his house and on a small little bench was a wooden sword.

...yay...note the sarcasm.

Picking it up however felt a bit good after everything that he went threw it was always nice to have some kind of weapon again.

* * *

Exiting the house and jumping off the kids more or less harassed him about wanting the sword...sighing softly he gave one of them the wooden sword...what was the worse that they were going to do get a splinter?

Then a monkey the same monkey that he had gotten he crate from came out of nowhere and ran away...the kids decided to chase it.

Link wanted to scream in frustration before mounting Epona.

* * *

Coming across a cave he had to sigh Epona...did not do caves well especially after the whole entire Like Like monster thing incident... he swore that Epona was glaring at him for even thinking about it.

Don't ask.

Heading over to the left he saw a strange looking man...who for some reason started up a conversation with him. In a matter of 2 minutes he had gotten a lantern, a key, and possibly more importantly a bottle.

_"I should really start a collection. Links bottles been around the world some have even been on the ocean and underneath the sea."_

Shaking his head from his memories he realized that the only way threw was well threw the cave...he hated caves.

* * *

The cave was naturally terrible but it was done waving a lantern at some stupid bats had caused them to run fast enough at any rate. Moving forward threw a large almost field like place for a few minutes he had found a door... that needed a key...which he lacked. Luckily enough a monster decided to attack him at that point.

Link already feeling stressed out at that point lashed out. Using the Triforce he hit the poor monsters head... he lacked a head now. The monsters body fell to the ground. Looting the body he found a key and smiled before stopping a few seconds...then going over to a tree he repeatedly slammed his head down in front of it.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid all that time spent trying to find keys when you could have just broken the lock or better yet crushed in the stupid door...stupid."_

* * *

Long story short he saved the kid and the monkey who had then well flung off he supposed was the right term.

Taking the kid home and grabbing Epona along the way he went to his house and had to relax. Looking around there for something to eat he found some dried out fish. Quickly starting the cooking fire he heated it up.

Checking around a basement (how a tree house had a basement he wasn't even going to ask) he found some old wine...like really old...like from back 2 cycles ago.

That was a long time ago.

He decided not to question why previous Link had wine but decided to enjoy it. Quickly poring himself a cup and setting up his food he lifted the cup up speaking his first words in this new body.

"Let me die soon and rest forever...or at least make it so this cycle is far more interesting."

With that he drank the wine and began to ate the whole entire time lost in his memories,

When all hell broke loose.

* * *

Midna smiled to herself slightly Zant was gone banished by her father and hopefully dead...and if it was up to her she would have killed him...

Then again she wasn't as nice as her father. Speaking of which she hadn't seen him for the entire day she should really go and look for him.

Turning the corner in her palace she saw...Zant. He was being apprehended by several palace guards and her father with some very sharp looking swords.

**"I gave you a chance to run to live but you den-"**

Zant merely waved a hand as her father was in mid speech...and they were gone or more like changed. It didn't happen fast but not slow and by the time she recovered her bearings she looked down at her body...she had shrunk. Seeing a shattered mirror she saw what she looked like now...the closest thing that she could see herself as was...an imp...that Bastred!

**"this is more befitting of your status my princess."**

**"Why"** she managed to whisper out as she felt her legs giving out in front of her landing on her knees. In response he made a spear out of...thin air and tossed it at her, in her shock she could only move to the side slightly, she felt it go through her chest purposely not hitting fatal areas.

**"That is the simplest answer of all my princess, it was because I could."** With that he waved his hands and the monsters that were once her friends ran after her.

Midna somehow managed to get up and ran as if hell itself was behind her the spear was luckily enough for her already dissolving and in a few seconds was gone but there was still a wound there. Unaccustomed to her new body she repeatedly fell and the monsters would catch up a bit more.

She ran for what felt like hours but must have only been minutes when she thought she saw something.

No she definitely saw something in front of her but way too far for her to use, she had to assume it was something she could use...well now she knew her goal if only she could run faster.

The monsters began to throw things at her and she could feel her right lung begin to hurt even more maybe getting blood in it...wonderful.

* * *

when she managed to reach it well...it was a crown like thing...just lying there but she could sense the power almost radiating off from it. Figuring it was a trap she decided to spring it (she already had a small army after her a few more wouldn't hurt). Grabbing the crown nothing happened...deciding not to waste the opportunity she ran even faster.

Looking behind her she saw the monsters were coming up on her and fast, looking up front she saw that she was quickly running out of ground a giant well pit in front of her. Deciding in to at least try it she threw on the crown slightly lopsided...feeling a rush of power she felt like she was going to explode, that and her multiple injuries it was amazing that she hadn't bled out yet.

The power was already getting to her she could see spots in front of her eyes. Concentrating she had to think just one thought.

_"Away to any world as long as it is away from here...to safety."_

With that she blacked out but not before seeing a portal like thing open.

* * *

Link sighed as he saw that his good wine had been spilled by an...imp? Well that was new. Examining her he saw that she (fairly sure it was female) was hurt badly bleeding out on his table.

_"It's just going to be one of those centuries isn't it."_

* * *

**AN: you will notice that the beginning is much more different, and a far different Link more jaded and the like. I do hope you enjoy how I have changed things a bit to make it more fresh (typically the order of the...quests is that the right word) **

**O yes and tell me feedback about how you enjoy the different beginning for Midna...but it doesn't fell perfect to me...going to have to look it over maybe make it better?**


	2. i hate fate

**AN: hello I decided to update this why you ask because I can so enjoy and the like hope you at least enjoy the concept...i hate this chapter just saying I cannot get it right...bugs the hell out of me.**

* * *

_Hmm my first death...that's a hard one. It had something to do with a Like Like and I believe a Deku shrub...it was a wired death at any rate. Of course by that time I was well old...like very old__to me now that is not even a drop in a bucket compared to my current age._

_My current age Zelda I have got no fucking clue I would say around 1200-1300ish I honestly don't have that good of a memory to begin with and you forget the little things when you're you know immortal._

_What were you like Zelda...you were...more arrogant for one and far more cruel to be honest. It was probably a good thing that you lost your memories back then, but hey at least you didn't end up like me._

_Questions from Zelda to Link part 1 volume 1: unpublished, year 1543 AG_

* * *

Link looked at the imp like creature who was breathing evenly on his bed. After wrapping up her wounds he had to question if this was going to come back to bite him or not I mean look at her she's a fucking Imp... but his conscience would not let her die.

Studying the Imp more he looked closer, it was naturally small, a strange headgear on well its head, a mix between black and white was on its skin along with strange blue lines...and was that Orange hair...well he had seen weirder...like people stopping the moon...with their hands...or talking masks...or great spiders...there was a lot of weird stuff he had seen.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he looked outside at the full moon...was it just him or was the moon becoming darker...

Hey he had a right for paranoia considering that he stopped the stupid moon from falling he did not want to repeat of that...again...he hated time travel hurt his head to much.

Looking a bit at the Imp his hand traced a wound close to her lung...a wound that felt way to much like something he would do...which meant either Zelda or Ganondorf tried to kill the Imp...he was betting it was the latter. Sighing softly he looked at his spilt wine...that was good wine to.

His eyes snapped back to the imp as it began to wake up. It yawned with some very sharp fangs might he add before its eyes snapped open, they happened to be blood red but the most important thing was that she had the look of a caged animal...not good.

_"I hate talking"_

"listen to me and relax my name is Link you came out of nowhere and landed on my table, I bandaged you and tried to fix you up as much as I could but i could only do so much you might reopen the wounds if you move to fast."

The Imp nodded calming down but here eyes still looked caged, before saying in a definitely female voice that sounded slightly distorted,

**"where am I and are you a fighter?"**

"Well you are currently in a tree house with a basement, in the land of Ordona next to Hyrule. I am a bit of everything but currently I am a goat farmer...don't ask."

She laughed slightly before having to clutch her ribs in pain. Link sighed a bit and grabbed some more bandages, "you reopened the wound let me fix it."

* * *

"so who are you?" asked link with some curiosity in his ancient eyes.

The imp shrugged before saying "**my name is Midna I come from the twilight realm...that was recently taken over."**

_"Hmm she's only giving me the bare minimum but I can't push her to hard...the hell is the twilight realm anyways?"_

"So let me guess, you need some sort of Hero to help you kill this bad evil man who took over."

**"it sounds like you've heard this story a thousand times"**

"you could say that now answer the question."

Midna shook her head a bit **" yes I want to kill no I need to kill Zant." **

Link nodded at that before saying in a very blunt way "how do you plan on going into the twilight realm, if I've never heard of it I doubt that others have as well."

...her eyes widen and she tried to says something...but she didn't have an answer.

Link nodded before saying "not only that but you don't have nearly enough power to fight against this Zant but you don't even know how to get back into the realm...wonderful."

**" hey mister high and mighty I am trying my best I don't know anything about this world and i sure as hell don't want to be here all I want to be is back home."**

Link looked at her and smiled softly "_this girl has got fire...good...i was thinking about staying out of it but ehh why the hell not besides if i find this Zant he could answer some questions for me...like were big green is at now."_

"well then we will have to get started tomorrow. Link was grinning even wider then his ancient eyes have been filled with a spark that hasn't been there in a long time.

**"wh- what?" **Midna was currently well floating around and hadn't even noticed it and when she looked at.

"simple enough the only place that might have the answers you're looking for is the Hyrule Library in the royal castle...which I happen to be going to soon actually tomorrow so if you would so graciously allow me to escort you I'll do just that."

Midna laughed a bit nervously before nodding her head.

"Good get some sleep then tomorrow is going to be very long."

* * *

Midna found that she could not sleep, so what the man had bandaged her wounds, look at him he was so different, pointed ears, blond hair, mismatched clothing, but his eyes were the worse. They were blue and so deep, so full of so many guards that she couldn't tell what he was thinking from them, but she did manage to figure out one thing...His eyes were ancient as he had stared into time itself and hadn't even blinked.

That thought was absurd of course a Hylians could only live so long before dying...but still.

Shaking her head she had was happy that she had figured out some things just from observing and remembering books at her home.

_**"Home...I don't think I'll be home in a long time."**_

_**"Anyways what have you observed Midna, let's look at it like this 1. He doesn't trust you (then again i haven't told him everything) 2. He hasn't told you everything. 3. You should be reasonably close to Hyrule if he was telling the truth, maybe I could find someone there to help me."**_

_**"But...but he already said that he would help you he offered are you just going to run Midna without a word are you that much of a coward. "**_

She sighed softly at that her mind made up...she wouldn't involve someone else in her personal struggle against that bastred named Zant...unless she had to but that was worse case scenario.

_"Sorry Link...I really am."_

And with that Midna floated away threw Links opened window.

She did not see Links ancient eyes snap open however.

* * *

You know he really should expect things like this to happen a lot, I mean come on, Every. Single. Goddesses. Dammed. Women. Would. Always. Run. Off.

Frankly it pissed him off. This was his job people the only thing that he was really good at and yet they continually did crap like this. First Zelda...then Zelda again...then Zelda again.

Maybe a character flaw.

Of course there was also Saria but he really did just not want to think of that, it brought up way to many bad memories...way to many.

Shaking his head slightly side to side he almost flew out of his bed, sure he didn't have any weapons but knowing his luck he would find something...like a wooden sword.

...Maybe he was exempt from the Karma cycle...either that or it was all saving it up for something.

Getting out of his thoughts (bad thing about being old you get lost in them way to easily) he ran outside.

* * *

Naturally it was raining...hard. Yep this was really just his life wasn't it. Well it could be worse...

Five seconds after he said that a bolt of lightning hit his house catching it on fire.

_"So it's either my house or the world...my house or the world...hmm that is a very hard decision, if you are listing in on to this thought Goddesses please protect my house...or the rupees i have stored their whichever one."_

He ran faster using the Triforce to amplify his speed. Having decided that he really should catch up to the Imp he managed to run into a wall...yes a wall. A solid black wall that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Looking at it for a few seconds he kicked it...he then kicked it again.

He was about to raise his fist to hit it when a giant fucking hand grabbed his head and threw him inside.

Breathing heavily he looked around with some serious shock on his face...looking at the big black purple oozing thing he was ready to take a fighting stance he could do this.

He had the Triforce of fucking Courage hell yes could he do this. That's when he began to feel a for lack of better word shift in his being. His balance began to change forcing him on the ground his eyes widen as his hole entire body shifted, he could feel his bones snapping and being reattached and it hurt...it hurt worse than being thrown into lava, trust me I have experience.

Whiten moments he was a wolf...a fucking wolf.

Feeling almost dead tired he saw the monster raise its hands and toss him to the side like a rag doll. Getting up the monster stepped on him cracking at least one of his ribs.

Feeling dizzier and dizzier by the second he bit the stupid things neck and ripped...hard. Blood...it had blue blood yet it oozed purple...what kind of backwards place was this and why did he have to be here.

The monster fell over dead as Link laughed a bit feeling exhilarated. That's when he heard a screech, then the monster got back up.

_"Okay that...that is complete unfair to pull a revival on me don't be that kind of monster...and did that things neck just grow back. "_

_"You know what I have to say to that fuck this I know when it's time to run I only barely know what I'm doing in a wolfs body...this is weirder then the stupid masks."_

Running down a small hill that he was on with Epona yesterday he encountered a wall...a fucking wall that was invisible.

_"See it's like the Goddesses are setting me up to fail."_

The black purple oozing monster raised its fist as Link braced for a hit. Luckily enough he supposed that right after he got hit he passed out.

* * *

_"Hero Ha you a HERO that's a great joke you know."_

_Link sighed as he looked around in his mind...another memory o yaaaaa...note the sarcasm. _

_"I don't even know why Saria even stands to be near you, you freak."_

_Link sighed at this well present day Link past day Link just kicked the assholes face in. To always be alone eh the curse of the Hero he supposed...not that he was a good hero._

_He might have been 15000 years ago but he had lost his will, he just did it because he had to...because he had nothing else to do. He was immortal with all the benefits and curses that came with it._

_"and to think if i just didn't grab that stupid Damm triangle I wouldn't ever be in this situation."_

_...but then there was this other realm the Twilight realm...maybe if he died there he wouldn't come back, maybe his soul would be stuck over there._

_"then again knowing the Goddess as well as he did they would drag him back kicking and screaming."_

_...but no he was tired of being a puppet for them, he had to change things to change everything, after he killed Ganondorf again he would have to do something but what._

_Then a stray thought hit him..."what if he combined and ma-" He saw a bright light before that thought could finish fully forming._

* * *

Link woke up very groggily, shaking his fur around he patted himself with his paws...wait he had paws...o yes that's right he had become a wolf...delayed reactions being what they were he sighed.

Looking down on the chain that was well chaining him to the floor he sighed.

Yep it was just going to be one of those kind of centuries.

* * *

**An: yes I put him in the prison sue me besides the escape is going to be so much more different...nope not talking more about it tune in next time to see it.**

**...sigh I am not happy with this chapter did I mention that...at all frankly I dislike it I've spent the past 3 days rewriting it when i should be studying for history...and 5$ says I failed my history test.**


	3. manipulating

**An: sorry about my grammar last chapter...I was tired when I edited it and I don't have a beta which makes my life harder...anyone volunteering...pwety pweses. **

**O yes in case something wasn't clear **_"_this means someone is talking"_/thinking _**When it is bold like now it is one of the Twilight people or an Authors note**_** thinking/"**_**talking" and **_this _**has none of "these"**

**O and **_this is for memories or the little part at the very beginning that I always have. _This is for light sprits or something else that I am not talking to you about...don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_What is it like to have almost infinite power at your fingertips...well it sucks. I mean don't get me wrong using this stupid glowing triangle is fun and all and the power rush is amazing but it's more of hassle then anything else...if I could I would give it to someone else but I have always been the only one who could use it._

_Of course I have had some of my funniest moments in this world I have done almost everything possible including jumping off of a giant bird...don't ask._

_Have I ever experienced love...that's a joke right, look at my current condition, I can't exactly die I would always out live any love life if have ever had, and I have never had any romantic feelings for Zelda...I think of her too much as a sister than anything else... _

_Fate of the hero you say Saria...well after every crises I do get some down time with those I care about._

_...what's it like to watch those you care about die...that is a morbid question...that I don't think I can put into words what it's like besides that it's like being crushed and burned to death...it's even worse when you know you will never see them again._

_What's with all the morbid questions today Saria...hey what the hell are you writing!_

_Questions from Saria the forest sage to Link hero of time, found in a old forgotten ruin. Year 1690 AG_

* * *

_Month 1...it's been a month since I've been here...I am starving. _Link looked around his eyes narrowed.

_Okay Link you need to think that big lumbering brute will be here soon to feed you try to get him to hit you to break the chain._

When the big lumbering brute did come...he had brought friends. They unchained him.

_Perfect. _With that Link tried to attack to rip out their throats. They expected that and flung him down hard the stones cracked beneath him.

_Oww. _The stupid things picked him up and walked. Unable to see much he kept on trying to bite the bastreds that were holding him. After a few minutes he was thrown down...it took him almost 2 minutes to hit the bottom and when he did he felt everything hurt. Getting up very slowly he started to look around he saw that he was in a pit...full of other monsters...yay.

But these monsters were different, they looked far stronger, far tougher and just all together meaner. One of the monsters what used to be a Deku he supposed charged to attack.

_Well...this is going to be fun._

* * *

2 months...well he had explored the so called pit fairly well it was fairly cave like with a stream for drinking...that monsters hanged around at...specifically bugs...he hated bugs. Spiders he could deal with but bugs.

...he almost laughed at the thought that this was what he was concerned about when he was attempting to survive in a pit full of dangerous monsters that want to rip off his head.

* * *

_4 months...I am in this stupid pit for 4 months...and I live ha take that you stupid monsters. _Link was for lack of a better term tired, he had just managed to kill the last monster anywhere in the rather large pit, hell he had been forced to eat the corpses when he could to maintain strength and you know not starve to death...It was amazing that he was still alive.

He could feel his body tremble slightly...if only he could use the Triforce then his life would be so much easier...but he couldn't even contact it or anything like that, his current theory was that it was making his shape as a wolf or something along those lines...why he had no idea.

...Still this was uncharted territory.

A small little platform came down the cord being pulled a few times, now was his chance, leaping foreword he landed on the plate form and waited. When it got completely up the thing that had thrown him (he wasn't sure what to call it) grabbed him with a look of surprise on its face...or at least it might have been surprise.

It then tossed him on the ground hurting him even more before dragging him back...presumably to his cell.

* * *

6 months...it's been since months since he had been a wolf...that completely sucks. Sure he might not have been the best person in the world but come on and to add to it all he was chained up again...and hungry...and thirsty...and he was really itchy but that stupid chain.

_Okay plan number 523 when he comes to attempt to train me to be a guard dog pretend to be dead, when he tries to grab me bite him an-...no wait I used that strategy before...Goddesses dammit. _

_Okay think Link I could...well if I could get out of this chain that would make my life so much easier...but of course there is the problem with the chain you know existing...yep one of those centuries._

_...if only I could use my Triforce that would make my life so much easier, but I cant even feel it anymore. _

Hearing an almost crackle he looked up and saw...an Imp...the same Imp that had run off all those months ago.

**"why hello there doggy I don't suppose you know the way out." **She said it in a sarcastic tone making his eyes narrow as he nodded his head.

The Imp Midna was her name paused before saying in a bit of a surprise voice **"you understand me nod once for yes twice for no."**

He gave her a look that just screamed stupid before shaking his head twice."**great even the doggy is being sarcastic to me."**

The so called dog growled at her. **"well then doggy I free you and you show me the way out as best as you can and after that you do what I say when I say got it."**

_...I have had better offers before and as long as I'm not told to jump off of a castle I'll be fine._

Link nodded once in affirmative as she smiled her fangs showing. **"good doggy now hold still."**

With that she floated thru the bars...well that would be a handy skill, she then concentrated for a second and zapped the chain around his ankle.

...he was free the first time in over 6 months he was free.

**"well mutt are you going to get out or keep on patting yourself on the back."**

Link glared for a few minutes until he relaxed a bit and went to the box using his strength he broke it in half moving booth pieces to the side of the room, then he dug out of his cell.

When he came out on top he couldn't find anybody, feeling a sudden wait on his back he rolled over to the side or at least tried to...instead he hit a wall.

**"hahahah you have no idea how fu- ha - how funny that was." **Midna was floating and laughing hard enough to do flips in the air.

He glared at her as she laughed before setting herself down on his back getting comfy he assumed.

**"they didn't feed you much did they I can only feel skin and bones...well don't worry after we get out you will get something nice and tasty to eat." **He stared at her for a few seconds before his tail began to wag in happiness at the thought, finally something more than gruel...like meet...like hunted meet.

...He really needed to get out of the wolfs body.

Going to the door he batted his head against it a few times...it didn't budge.

**"We can't go out that way not only is it locked but it has guards at the other side." **Link gave her a simple look that almost screamed out

_I could take them. _

**"I'm sure that you could doggy but then they would call in back up can you fight against an entire castle."**

He gave her the same look.

**"No that's final find a different way." **She did have a bit of a smile on her face though.

Looking around he saw another cell...with another chain...he supposed that was where they dumped the bodies.

_"I better not land on any rotting corpses that would really mess up my day."_

For a second Link reflected that landing on a rotting corpse would ruin his day besides you know the end of the world or something...

...character defect maybe.

Jumping and biting the chain which hurt his teeth by the way some small spikes fell down. **"you are such a smart doggy aren't you, hurry it up there is someone you should meet before we can get the hell out of here."**

* * *

He hated being a wolf...and listing to sprits or whatever they were, honestly a cowardly Hylian guard.

_Then again when are they ever not cowardly._

_line_

Link has decided once and for all...that he hated sewers. He would never understand what the hell those bug like things were but at least they did not come back to life...again that would suck. Midna seemed for some reason impressed by his show of strength...possibly because he hadn't had anything to eat in a long time.

Swimming over some spikes he breathed deeply in relief once he passed them...yep he hated sewers.

* * *

**"okay now jump off the castle." **Link turned to glare at her as she smiled a large smile almost splitting her face...it was like she could read his mind of what not to say...and then she said it.

**"it's not hard you just need to get to the stupid platform don't worry I know you can do it...and if you die...ehh o well."**

Link sighed as well as any dog could before well jumping. With two quick jumps he was on a rooftop as she smiled at him.

**"see that wasn't to hard was it." **He was about to glare at her when a giant bird like thing well swooped out to grab booth him and her.

Jumping to the side he rolled down the roofs as the bird made another swipe at him before disappearing, looking around for a few seconds he suddenly jumped back ignoring Midnas shrill voice. Right after he did that a giant rock dropped where he was at... where did the bird find a rock.

The bird swopped again and this time Link jumped at the beast bringing it down. Sinking his claws into its flesh by where its throat was he continually ripped at it even going so far to use his teeth, until the bird stopped moving all together as he licked his lips of the strange blue blood.

Midna whispered out with some surprise, **"you certainty are no dog...more like a wolf then anything." **Link just smirked as well as any wolf could before following the roof to an open window.

* * *

"So Midna...this was the one that you managed to find." Midna shrugged as the mysterious women began to speak about destiny...it was obvious that Midna and the wolf were both not paying attention until the last bit.

"Please...make the darkness go, if I could ask anyone else I would but I cannot."

_"Yep...that kind of saying is the way that Zelda gets me to do almost anything...she guilt trips me into it...and I definitely know its Zelda I could feel her power a mile off if I was in my humane body"._

**"come on wolf lets go we have things we need to do."**

Link nodded at that before exiting the same way that he had came and went out through the window.

* * *

**"I'm going to teleport us to our first location okay, once we get the three things we need your free to go okay."**

Link Nodded before feeling a strange lurching in his stomach.

_"...I'm not going to enjoy this I just know it."_

And with that happy thought he felt his entire being be wrenched squeezed into a tube and then tossed out.

* * *

**"hahha you sho- ha - you should have seen your face Wolf it was hilarious." **Link growled before readjusting himself and looking around...he was in a spring that much was certain...but everything had that twilight look.

The world was really messed up wasn't it. _Well then looks like I have a lot of work to do._

Hero...wait. 

Blinking in some surprise he saw an oddly floating light in the middle of the small spring.

Help me...and i will help you become humane...collocate the light bit- bits before I lose all my strength.

Suddenly a small seed like holder thing came up and was almost thrown at him. Midna looked at it before picking it up. She had it float right next to her as she said, **"well you heard what the floating ball of light said do this and you get to be humane, wolf boy."**

_Good apparently she is not freaking out over the fact that I am humane. _

Looking around the Spring he saw that this was the same spring that Ilia had used to wash Epona...which meant that this area now had twilight in them...wonderful, this was going to make his job much harder.

* * *

Bugs...it was always bugs with these people wasn't it. I mean he could understand maybe giant spiders or those reviving monsters or even a Deku...but this was kind of insulting. Midna was currently floating...and playing with a sword and shield...which she seemed to enjoy doing.

**"have you found the last one yet wolf boy 1 for yes, 2 for no." ** He barked twice.

Link sighed softly as Midna put away the weapons...where at he was not certain but it was somewhere. Then he saw her move back onto her back before pointing at well his house.

**"we haven't been in there yet check it out." **Nodding his head he used the tree branches as a sort of step to jump across them to the house. Entering the wolf had to sigh again.

His house was burned very badly it was amazing that it did not like you know fall. Seeing or rather sensing another one of the bugs he leaped at it killing it. The last bit of light came out and was grabbed by Midna completing the stupid thing.

**"come on wolf boy let's get you back."**

* * *

**"what the hell do you mean you won't be able to turn wolf boy back into well a boy." **Midna was almost yelling this out at the light sprit and frankly he would be to...but all he could really do was bark in protest.

I would have to use all of my power which would cause the same situation to happen again, go to my brother past the bridge if you free him he will be able to free you from your curse, I will be of sufficient enough strength to protect both his territory and mine for a little while...now go.

With that the Light sprit seemed to vanish the glowing rocks now not glowing. Midna screamed high and loud.

She finally muttered out **"asshole...come on wolf boy let's get you to the next shrine then that food I was telling you about okay."**

Link nodded at that following her as she was cussing up a storm about the unfairness and apparently dick head of a Light sprit.

He was already starting to get attached to her.

* * *

Midna sighed at Link they had just heard the whole entire get the Light bits or whatever they were and getting the thing to hold them, **"well hey after this you get to walk with two legs, and I'll find some nice food for the both of us I don't know about you but I am starving."**

Link rolled out his tong and wagged his tail as his sign of recognition before he stopped suddenly stopped tensing up. Feeling this on his back Midna looked around and saw a portal open up, three monsters fell out, and quickly began to untangle themselves.

Link did not give them a chance he remembered these monsters, using his teeth he rushed at them managing to get two of them before another rush of sound was heard and the monsters got back up, right as Link had killed the other one.

Link retreated to the side as Midna whispered out **"I can make a field around us making it easier to hit them, but I can't do it for long bark when you want me to."**

Link nodded at that before barking almost before she had finished speaking afterwards, the effect was fast a black filed came around them hitting both of the monsters, letting the magic guide him he used his claws to slit the two throats before any of them could scream.

Link fell over after that breathing heavily, Midna herself laughed. The monsters disintegrated and within seconds a portal formed above their heads this time blue.

Link got prepared for more fighting but Midna said **"tis fine wolf boy that means that we can use it without fear of getting ambushed again, so if we ever need to teleport here." **She trailed off.

Link was shaking his head back and forth as Midna laughed even louder.

* * *

He well and truly hated bugs honestly they hated him to they had to. After killing all of the little stupid flying things they were right next to the shrine ready to return the light things.

_"I better get my Goddesses dammed body back or I'm going to be pissed."_

Hero...you have collected the light...thank you.

With that the world lit up in a bright light.

* * *

When the light was over Link looked around...he was on two feet again...he was on two feet again.

Thank the goddesses.

That was until he looked down. A strangers face greeted him.

Yes it had the same structure as his previous face but...his skin was pale...way to pale, his hair instead of the usual blond was now as white as snow...his eyes were the worse they were blood red both of them...they reminded him so much of his eyes...that Bastred who had tried to hurt everything that he cared about...and had almost succeed to.

...well he still had his old outfit...fuck that he wanted his face back.

Looking up at the Light sprit he wanted to yell...but found he couldn't.

_O no...o Din, Nayru and Faroe no I am not actually a mute, don't get me wrong I don't talk often but I like the option._

_I still can't feel my piece of the Triforce...what the hell is happening to me._

When one is stuck in Twilight it affects them much, you drank water, you ate food, you killed with your teeth consuming their blood. All of this and more had complied together to cause your current situation hero, the magic is almost resonating off of you.

...i am afraid that it is as far as I know permanent...I am sorry.

With that the Light sprit vanished.

Link...Link sighed as he walked away anger in his eyes...there were so few things permanent in his life and now this happened all because he had to survive...all because he was stuck in the world of twilight for over 6 months.

Hell for all he knew he didn't even have the Triforce piece anymore and he was just an ordinary human being.

_but isn't that what you wanted all along Link to be ordinary._

Shaking his head he walked very slowly to a tree and sat down...then he sighed, he would never truly be ordinary...his sense of duty prevented that.

Feeling a presence in his shadow Midna appeared out of well it, but the only thing he could see clearly was her eye.

**"...listen Wolf...there might be a way to reverse this, Twilight magic got you into this, it should be able to get you out, there are three important pieces that I am looking for, with them I have a very large amount of power that I can use, I could even take back all traces of Twilight inside of you turning you well humane."**

Midna looked at his eyes and noticed how old they seemed...yet their seemed to be something underlining almost...an insane amount of anger...she could work with that.

...she hated manipulating people.

Link looked at her and smiled softly before nodding his head and getting up using the tree as leverage, Midna smiled and with a snap of her fingers was the sword and shield.

Gladly putting them on she snapped her fingers again and some bread and water in a jar appeared out of nowhere.

Link smiled and split the bread in half, then he offered some to her. She took it smiling back at Link.

**"well enough of this sentimental crap lets go Wolf." **Link nodded at that before following her down the path.

* * *

_So...first I need to figure out if i can use the Triforce...if I could do that I could purge the Twilight from my system...but that might kill this body...Fuck this was difficult...okay first things first I need to see if I can use any of my old spells or if the Twilight blocks it completely._

Link sighed as he looked around his camp, more specifically at the fire. Midna had fallen asleep very close to the heat...too bad that winter was coming soon, that made everything harder. They were currently heading to...well as far as he could tell a temple or as he always called them dungeons.

He hated dungeons...

_...well I might as well use the simplest and first spell I learned, I already know how to concentrate it...let's see what happens when I use it._

Concentrating on his right hand he began to tap into his magic...he wished there was a better word for that. Usually he used the Triforce to help him not only add some power but focus it...but he couldn't find it anywhere.

It was a very good thing that this body had the ability to use magic...very good thing. He tried to mutter Dins fire but nothing happened…which meant that he would have to use another word wonderful. Thinking of another word and fast to release the spell he came up with one on the top of his head was, _Aidan_ a black fire ball was in his right hand...what the hell happened.

_Twilight...the twilight is changing it in such a way to corrupt it from its original making it something entirely else, no that's not right it doesn't corrupt it…changes it changes what it is and what it stands for...If Dins fire could hurt the Twilight monsters is it possible that this could not...or could it hurt them more._

Link sighed at that as he closed his right hand extinguishing the fire...So he was not really humane anymore was he...he was something entirely different then that.

Looking over at Midna he had to smile if even a little bit, his new fangs showing...maybe it wasn't so bad being different.

* * *

**AN: so you noticed that I changed the way Link looks and made his Triforce impossible for him to use why that's simple, He has twilight magic in his blood, he drank their water and so on. This only applies to him because he was not a sprit and I imagine that the monsters don't really care what they look like...so ya i do hope you enjoyed this.**

**Yes I bent the rules I'm allowed to do that this is just fanfiction.**

**O yes and to my review **InsaneCertifiab **thanks for your continued support and reviewing more than once telling me your thoughts on the chapter I hope you (and any others) can look past my bad grammar and about the story itself. I also took your advice about "these" being on italics I usually put them in their because people got annoyed you might see them occasionally, tell me to knock it off if I do K.**

**Whew chapter over 4000 words that's a milestone for me…I'm going to go take a break and play twilight princes if you'll excuse me.**


End file.
